Enginseer Tobias
Tobias is an ancient Enginseer of Forge World Graia, specializing in the repair and maintenance of all manner of technology, including Archeotech from the Dark Age of Technology. Currently active in the Lathe System stationed on Lathe World Hesh. HistoryCategory:Blackdamp Early History: Born in the latter end of the 40th Millennium as the firstborn son of a family of menial workers, Tobias grew up in the hab blocks surrounding Manufactorum Ajakis. From an age too early to be subjected to the work of a menial: the boy entertained himself by tinkering with machines around his habitation block, feeling a kinship within the cold comfort of said machines that he was incapable of finding among the company of man. His tinkering and natural affinity to the machines drew the attention of the Magi within the Manufactorum. Teaching him the rites and rituals to properly appease the Machine Spirits, they set him on the path to becoming a full Tech Priest as an Enginseer. Under the tutelage of the Enginseer Prime, Nosferius Tark, the young Adept found new purpose and a sense of belonging within the ranks of the Mechanicus. Quickly accepting the cults dogma he embraced the purity of steel: after his first millennium of service he had replaced 95% of his original body with holy cybernetics, retaining only a portion of his brain and several bones from his human form. Battle of Graia: During the attempted destruction of the Manufactorum, the now Venerated Enginseer found himself defending his work from an attack by a rogue Psyker whom was tasked with seeking out a Vengeance Launcher. As the witch sought to claim this technology through means of foul sorcery she discovered that the warp-craft she used against the Enginseer would falter before even reaching him, dissolving within thin air as if combating an unnatural force. It was then that the Tech Priest discovered his true nature as a Pariah. As the battle of Graia died down around Tobias, he discovered the truth behind the attack against his workshop, his mentor Nosferius Tark had turned against the Mechanicus - and in an act most grievous - stole several Vengeance Launchers and fled in to the Warp. Following the trail through the Manufactorum he came upon the deceased corpse of Scotty, the only friend he had. Post-Battle of Graia: Seeking to recover the lost weaponry stolen by the traitor Nosferius, and avenge the death of his fallen comrade, Tobias joined the retinue of Magos Explorator Jericus Nixios as an Enginseer Prime following his superior on his mission to discover lost and forgotten technology. Frequently finding himself within the Koronus Expanse. After a stint of duty within this sector of space Tobias eventually received word from the Mechanicus recalling him to the Lathe System whereupon arrival the Enginseer was informed of his new position within the cult. He had been called to service as an Agent of the Lords Dragon. Personality Reclusive as a result of the rejection he faced as a Pariah, any person capable of engaging the Enginseer in conversation would quickly discover a high level of intelligence coupled with curt temperament. Seeming to only respond when a conversation is based in logic, not emotion, Tobias finds it difficult to associate with any individual outside of the Mechanicus. Despite the presence of the Pariah gene within, the common Man attributes their sense of unease or dread to the overwhelming appearance of the cybernetic Tech Priest with his eleven mechadendrites. However; other members of the Adeptus Mechanicus with their cybernetic brains, seemingly immune to his strange mutation, accepted Tobias fully allowing him to find comfort within their ranks. Due to this comfort within the cult he tends to spend a large portion of his time muttering in Techna Lingua to the machines that surround him, appearing utterly unstable to those incapable of understanding the white noise being projected from his Vox Caster. Appearance At an imposing height of 7'0" the nearly entirely cybernetic humanoid had been composed in a manner that was mechanically sound, as opposed to aesthetically pleasing, resulting in the Enginseer having a bulkier appearance when compared to his brethren, piled in thick layers to obfuscate any remnants of his once weak flesh by removing any features of humanity. Should one be brave enough to pull back the heavy, red cloak that wraps about his body they would be able to recognize that this being was no longer human, they would find the following: * Heavy metal plating covering thick layers of synthetic muscle. * Eleven mechadendrites protruding from along the spinal column * Servo-arm upon his right shoulder * Servo-claw attached to the spine, wrapping about to his left side Abilities and Traits Due to extensive training as a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus and heavy body modifications, including cybernetics, Tobias contains an array of abilities and traits unique to an Enginseer of his statio * Auger Array - a cybernetic implant that gives a Tech Priest enhanced sensory abilities and the ability to sense pulses of electromagnetic waves including, but not limited to, the pulse of living creatures and currents within the surrounding environment. * Ferric Lure and Maglev Implants - grants the user the ability to manipulate localized magnetic fields, summon lightweight magnetic objects to their person, and levitate a few inches - to a few feet - off of the ground for small periods of time. * Lumenin Capacitors '- allow for the build up of electrical currents within the users body giving them the ability to augment the effectiveness of their weaponry or unleash it as a bolt of powerful of electricity. * '''Machine Lord '- His training as an Enginseer Prime, Tobias is capable of precise control of his Servitors, seeing through their eyes and increasing their productivity. * '''Pariah Gene - on The Assignment scale, Tobias registers as an Omega granting him the unnatural aura that nullifies the manifestation of any Psychic abilities within his vicinity or otherwise makes people feel uneasy about him. More to come Equipment Dragon Scale Armor '- Worn by the tech-priests of the Magos Militant and the field enginseers assigned to front line combat. This armor is hand forged form ceramite and adamantine, and etched with incantations of defense, offering protection equal to the finest of powered armors, but lacking the bulk, drawing its power from the users potentia coils. '''Amulet of Warding '- This small, fist-sized amulet is shaped into the familiar cog and skull symbol of the Mechanicus, and seems inconspicuous at first glance, but houses a powerful refractor field generator capable of turning aside the mightiest of blows with ease, further augmenting the priests armored body. 'Hesh Pattern M38 Mk.II Bolt Pistol '- A somewhat rare model of bolt pistol outside of the Mechanicus, this weapon houses a temperamental Machine Spirit, lending itself to the use of an Enginseer, its increased clip size allows for higher rates of fire than most bolt pistols. 'Percussion Mallet '- This device serves many uses in the hands of the Enginseer, capable of hammering out dents in armor to smashing in the armor of enemy combatants, it also features the standard combi tool used by such enginseers. Familiars As an Enginseer Prime, Tobias is accompanied by a large Retinue of Servo Units, Typically of the Praetorian variety, all of which mimic their masters sturdy and no-nonsense appearance, lacking all manner of ornamentation. 'Incendio-class Gun Servitor (x2) '- This pair of Praetorians come equipped with a powerful flamer on their right arm, serving as shock assault units for when Tobias requires the clearing of an occupied trench or bunker. Typically leading the retinue, burning all in their path. 'Jovian-pattern Gun Servitor (x4) '- The mainstay combat unit in the Enginseers retinue, typically armed with heavy weapons, such as Heavy Bolters and Lascannons for anti-infantry or anti-armor duties in the defense of their master, typically on the flanks of the retinue. 'Clipaeus-class Combat Servitor (x2) '- These rare and powerful Praetorians come armed with a deadly electro-gladius and a protective field generator to defend themselves from harm, they serve as their masters personal body guards and are never found far from his side. 'Lathe-pattern Multitask Servitor (x4) '- These non-combat units assist their master in his duties, repairing anything from a Chimera Tank to a ships plasma drive, allowing him to work swiftly and without interruption. 'Multitask Servo-Skull (Scotty) '- While the Multitask Servitors assist in heavy duty maintenance, this servo-skull assists with more delicate operations such as rewiring, as well as serving as a constant companion to Tobias. Relations Friends and Allies: '''Scotty the Servo-skull - Originally the only friend Tobias had ever managed to make due to his unnatural presence resulting in a lack of being socialized, he was murdered by the Heretek Nosferius Tark during the Battle of Graia, and found by Tobias. Salvaging what he could of his friend the Enginseer had the surviving portions turned in to a Servo-skull who served its new master loyally. Enemies and Rivals: Nosferius Tark - An Enginseer Prime of Graia, once Tobias' mentor, he turned Heretek during the Battle of Graia and absconded with large quantities of technology and several Vengeance Launchers; brutally murdering Scotty in order to escape the planet.